Black hole
by dreamsodreams
Summary: Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, et eux non plus. Vraiment, qu'elle perde la mémoire ne faisait pas partie de leurs plans !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les persos de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas...encore !

Donc voilà, c'est la première fanfiction que je publie, et je suis assez angoissée, je me demande ce que vous allez en penser. Si vous avez des critiques ou des conseils à me donner, tant sur le fond que sur la forme de l'histoire, je suis preneuse !

Je suis ma propre bêta, mais si vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de fautes ou d'incohérences, j'en chercherai une.

La fic sera assez courte, une dizaine de chapitres je pense.

Donc voici le prologue:

* * *

Elle courait, elle courait sans s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, sans se retourner. Ne surtout pas se retourner. Le vent marin lui fouettait le visage, agitait ses cheveux dans tous les sens, lui obstruant la vue. Ses pieds, nus depuis trop longtemps, meurtris par son passage dans la forêt, s'enfonçaient dans le sable, la ralentissant. Leurs voix, portées par les rafales de vent, lui parvenaient, entrecoupées, lui hurlant de s'arrêter, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus pressantes. Sa main se serrait convulsivement, cherchant instinctivement sa baguette, qu'elle avait échappé en chutant dans les bois. Mais elle n'avait pu la chercher, ils étaient trop proches. Et elle était repartie, la peur qu'ils la rattrapent lui insufflant de nouvelles forces. Mais maintenant son souffle se faisait erratique, la tête lui tournait, et ses pieds peinaient de plus en plus à chaque pas à s'extirper du sol. Elle voyait des sorts, encore inoffensifs, fuser autour d'elle, ses poursuivants étant encore trop loin pour la viser correctement. Ils ne pouvaient pas la rattraper, ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, sa mission était simple, elle devait juste...

Soudain, elle perçu une ombre sur elle, quelque chose de dur lui heurta la crane, puis, plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: L'histoire et les persos de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas... encore !

Voici le chapitre 1, tout juste une semaine après le prologue.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et encore merci à LonelyD pour sa rewiew !

Si vous avez des critiques ou des conseils à me donner, tant sur le fond que sur la forme de l'histoire, je suis preneuse !

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le cottage

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur le sable,les yeux clos, stupéfixiée, et elle entendait une discussion houleuse au dessus d'elle. Que se passait-il, ou était elle ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas à Poudlard, dans son lit ? Elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements: elle se rappelait être allée dans la grande salle, ou toute l'école était rassemblée pour savoir qui allait être sélectionné au tournoi des trois sorciers, de sa joie quand Cédric avait été choisi, de la cohue qui avait éclaté quand le nom de Potter était sorti de la coupe, puis d'être allée se coucher. Maintenant, et bien elle était stupéfixiée, et entendait des voix lui semblant vaguement familières, évoquant balais, inconscience et danger. Les voix se turent et elle sentit l'attention se porter sur elle. Une voix masculine s'éleva:

« - Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? On ne peut pas le garder ici, elle est trop dangereuse !

- Déjà, dit une autre voix, il faut l'interroger, savoir comment elle nous a trouvé, ce qu'elle faisait là, et surtout pourquoi ! Et puis elle n'est plus vraiment dangereuse, elle a fait tomber sa baguette dans les bois. Harry, Ron, vous n'avez qu'à aller la récupérer, comme ça Ron aura enfin une baguette. Pendant ce temps, je vais l'emmener au cottage. Fleur, Arthur nous avait bien récupéré du Véritasérum ? »

Tout en se sentant flottait, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse: Harry, Ron ? Que faisait elle, stupéfixiée, sur une plage avec Potter et Weasley ? Et Arthur et Fleur ? Fleur, comme la belle jeune fille de Beauxbatons, qui avait été choisie la veille pour le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Par Merlin, que se passait-il ?

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, fut déposée sur ce qui semblait être un confortable fauteuil, entendit un murmure, et aussitôt des cordes vinrent enserrer son corps. Elle était de plus en plus affolée, Pourquoi Potter l'aurait elle enlevée, cela n'avait aucun sens, ses amis et ses parents allaient forcément être avertis et partir à sa recherche ! Elle entendait des bruits de voix, semblant se disputer, dans la pièce adjacente. Puis ce qui devait être la porte d'entrée claqua , et les voix de Potter et Weasley, lui semblant étrangement graves, lui parvinrent. Soudain, elle sentit que le Stupéfix venait d'être levé, mais elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Une voix lui ordonna:

« Parkinson, ouvres les yeux et dépêches toi d'avaler ça, ou je te le fais boire de force ! » Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand roux à l'air menaçant, ressemblant de près à un Weasley, lui tendant un verre plein. Effrayée, ne voulant pas le provoquer, elle vida le verre qu'il portait à ses lèvres d'un coup, puis complètement terrorisée, elle éclata en sanglots. Le roux, qui avait eu l'air étonné qu'elle avale la potion sans protester, haussa encore plus haut ses sourcils, puis il sembla se raviser et son visage prit un air encore plus dur qu'auparavant.

« N'essaye pas de nous apitoyer avec tes pleurs, après ce qu'ont fait les tiens, nous n'aurons aucune indulgence ! »

Pansy, interloquée, regarda autours d'elle, et poussa un cri surpris en croisant les visages de Potter, Granger et Weasley. Ce n'étaient pas les élèves qu'elle connaissait, ils semblaient avoir grandi et vieilli. Ses pleurs la faisant bégayer, elle demanda:

« -M-mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je suis là ? V-vous n'avez pas le droit d'enlever les gens comme ça, mes parents vont savoir que j-je ne suis plus au château, e-et Dumbledore aussi, ils vont me retrouver, et vous irez tous à Azkaban ! Et pourquoi vous avez l'air v-vieux ? » Demanda t-elle à Potter et Granger, qui l'intimidaient moins.

Au fil de sa tirade, le visage des personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient passés de la colère à l'étonnement, en passant par la tristesse lorsqu'elle évoquait Dumbledore. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers ses amis:

« -Est-il possible qu'elle soit devenue folle durant son séjour chez les mangemorts ? Dans mes dernières visions, Vous-savez-qui usait et abusait du doloris sur ses serviteurs, peut être que le mental a été touché ? Demanda t-il.

Ou alors elle est résistante au Véritasérum et s'amuse à nous faire tourner en bourrique, vous avez entendu la façon désinvolte dont elle parle de Dumbledore ? », persifla Ron.

Pansy était perdue, de quoi parlaient ils ?

« Un séjour chez les mangemorts ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais les mangemorts et leur maître se sont volatilisés quand tu -elle se tourna vers Harry- as anéanti Voldemphhhhh! » Hermione s'était jetée sur elle et avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche. Harry, qui l'avait d'abord regardé d'un air effaré, lui jeta un rapide Silencio.

« Nous avons été stupides de la laisser parler ainsi, dit Hermione, un peu plus et elle appelait son maître à la rescousse ! Oublier le tabou... ».

Elle se tourna vers Pansy et marmonna un sort d'allure compliquée, puis leva le Silencio.

« Voilà, elle ne peut plus prononcer son nom »

Bill prit la parole: « Parkinson, nous allons te poser des questions, et tu devra uniquement parler quand nous te le dirons. » Elle acquiesça, sa prudence Serpentard prenant le relai. Il s'adressa aux adolescents: « Je vais lui poser des questions simples pour vérifier si le Véritasérum est efficace. Donc, comment t'appelles tu ?

- Pansy Parkinson, répondit elle automatiquement

-Bien, quand est tu née ?

-Le 19 janvier 1980.

-Comment as tu su ou se trouvait le Cottage ?

-Mais je ne sais pas ou il se trouve, je ne sais même pas ou nous sommes ! C'est vous qui m'avez enlevée, la moindre des choses -serait de savoir ou vous m'emmenez !

-Donc tes amis mangemorts t'ont envoyée ici sans que tu saches ou tu allait. Qui connait l'emplacement de la maison ?

-Mais vous le faîtes exprès ? Je vous dit que je ne connait pas de mangemorts ! Mes amis sont des étudiants normaux ! Et Vous-savez-qui est mort il y à 13 ans !

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir que ton maître est en vie... 13 ans ? Dit moi Parkinson, en quelle année sommes nous ?

-Ce n'est PAS mon maître ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez enlevée, vous croyez que je sert un macchabée ? Et nous sommes en 1994, quelle question !

-En 1994 ? C'est bien ce que je pensait... Parkinson, essaierais tu de nous faire croire que tu as perdu la mémoire ? Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes en 1997, Tu-sais-qui est revenu à la vie depuis 3 ans, Dumbledore est mort, ainsi que tes parents, ils ne risquent donc pas venir te chercher !

-Vous, vous mentez ! Le ton de Pansy commençait à devenir implorant. Je ne peut pas avoir oublié trois ans de ma vie, et mes parents sont en vie ! Je les ai vus aux vacance d'été, et ils m'ont envoyé des lettres !

-Tes parents sont morts de la main de Tu-sais-qui et tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu était présente ! Harry l'a vu lors d'une vision ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Le ministère qui fouille votre manoir, trouve des documents très intéressants sur Tu-sais-qui, la fureur de celui-ci, tes parents torturés à mort, durant des heurs, tes supplications pour qu'il les épargne...Et tu penses me faire croire que tu as 14 ans ? Regardes toi, Parkinson, tu crois voir un corps de 14 ans, vraiment ?

Plus Bill lâchait de nouvelles phrases, plus Pansy se tassait sur elle même, refusant de le croire, ce n'était pas possible, il tentait de la déstabiliser en lui disant que ses parents étaient morts, oui et ils l'avaient enlevée, non ? C'était eux qui étaient du mauvais coté, pas elle, elle était juste une étudiante de quatrième année, avec des amis normaux, comme Millicent et Draco, elle n'était pas une mangemorte, non...A la fin de sa dernière phrase, elle se figea, puis baissa lentement, très lentement sa tête vers son corps, comme pour retarder l'échéance. Éberluée, elle loucha sur sa poitrine, beaucoup trop opulente, fixa ses mèches brunes, lui arrivant à la taille, bien trop longues, et enfin ses habits, des habits sombres et près du corps, semblant fait pour le combat et la discrétion, à milles lieu de son uniforme ample d'écolière et de son écharpe vert et argent. Brusquement, Bill agrippa son bras, lui faisant lâcher un cri, et finit de d'arracher sa manche abimée. Et elle la vit. Elle vit ce serpent enroulé sur lui-même, sortant d'une tête de mort, semblant se mouvoir à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, la fixant d'un air menaçant.

Elle leva les yeux sur Bill: « Vous mentez. Vous avez du me faire boire du polynectar, ou me métamorphoser. Je suis sûre que c'est possible. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à m'enlever que je vais croire tout ce que vous racontez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous tentez de me faire croire que nous sommes dans le futur, mais je ne marcherai pas. Je SAIS que je ne suis pas une mangemorte, et que je ne compte sûrement pas le devenir, donc si votre but était de me dissuader de le devenir en mettant en scène la mort de mes parents, ou de me faire peur en me disant que l'autre fou qui les as asservi est revenu à la vie, vous pouvez arrêter. Je vous jure que je ne veut aucunement servir les forces des ténèbres, quelles que soient leurs formes. Elles ont fait bien assez de mal à ma famille et au monde sorcier ses dernières années. »

Tout à coup, Harry prit la parole:

« - Bill, elle est toujours sous l'effet du Véritasérum ?

-Bien sûr, l'effet est de six heures !

-Donc elle dit la vérité ? Enfin ce qu'elle croit être la vérité ?

-Théoriquement, oui, elle n'est pas connue pour une quelconque résistance au Véritasérum.

Alors, il regarda Pansy droit dans les yeux: -Tu penses que nous t'avons enlevée, métamorphosée, que nous sommes en 1994 et que tes parents sont en vie, et tu n'as aucune envie de servir un, je cite, macchabée maléfique, c'est ça ? Pansy opina d'un air convaincu.

-Mais tu vois bien que Harry, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas 14 ans, enfin ! S'énerva Bill.

-Métamorphose, bougonna Pansy. Et vous ne me ferez pas croire que mes parents sont morts. Je, je le sentirais, si ils n'étaient plus là, ou je m'en souviendrai. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'ils, qu'ils sont morts, sous mes yeux. Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont vivants », dit elle, se mettant à trembler.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement, et Hermione s'agenouilla à ses cotés, quelque chose comme un mélange de compassion et de pitié brillant dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Elle lui parla, longtemps, lui disant qu'ils l'avaient surprise à l'aube, pendant qu'elle tentait de s'approcher du cottage de Fleur et Bill, qui étaient maintenant mariés, qu'elle avait pris la fuite, partant vers les bois, et perdu sa baguette, puis qu'elle avait couru sur la plage, pendant qu'ils tentaient de lui rattraper. Elle lui rappela sa fuite éperdue, Bill appelant son balais, la rattrapant, perdant le contrôle de sa vitesse et lui percutant l'arrière du crane avec son balais, sa perte de conscience. Elle lui parla du retour de Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième année, des disparitions, meurtres et enlèvements, de la fin de Dumbledore, d'elle même quittant Poudlard pour rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres à la fin de la sixième année, du meurtre de ses parents, et d'elle, toujours elle, restant auprès du meurtrier de ses parents, semblant plus fidèle, plus dévouée que jamais. Et à la fin de son récit, Pansy jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son hideuse marque, puis se plongea dans les yeux d'Hermione, murmura qu'elle la croyait, et ces derniers mots semblèrent lui arracher le cœur.


End file.
